


A different kind of lady

by NoNameCrushedStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameCrushedStar/pseuds/NoNameCrushedStar
Summary: What if Marinette got her miraculous in Stonheart but thought she wouldn’t be able to keep up and gave it to someone close she know would take good care of it. A person she would be able to watch from afar and help. Someone she was sure wouldn’t turn evil.After all, Paris only saw her once, and Chat sure wouldn't be able to point the difference.Everything was good and perfect.Except this ladybug wasn’t the one the guardian picked.Older OC Ladybug and multi-mouse Marinette
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A different kind of lady

So, just to be clear, when Marinette accepted to defend Paris again Stoneheart she didn’t thought it would become permanent and that everyone was now expecting her to jungle between her clumsy chaotic as hell life and being a badass superhero  
Sure she could see the appeal. But honestly?

No that was not happening

Her life was already a mess

She didn’t want to add superpowers she couldn’t control without blinding or hitting herself with her yoyo to the list. She didn’t want to have evil and manic supervillains running after her because of a pair of earrings.  
And most of all she didn’t need to have her own red Jiminy cricket pleading at her with too big eyes for a too small body. How could her body even stand that head?

“Marinette you have been chosen by the guardian to wear the ladybug miraculously. It is your duty to proudly wear the earrings.”  
The girl sent her a dry and exhausted look. Deep black bags forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep and the deep-bone anxiety.

“Yeah sure” Tikki exhaled in relief “But actually no”

“Wha-?”

“You are aware that I’m a literal 14 year old teenager with absolutely no experience in combat whatsoever and that I’m trying to be a fashion designer." she threw her hand in the air from frustration, "Which takes an absurd amount of time! Creation is a slow process after all. But I’m sure you already know about it, seeing that you are the kwami of creation and life after all” Mari said, cocking an eyebrow at the small god who was nervously rubbing her small hands? Paws? Before she took a breath and calmed her posture. She looked at Marinette straight in the eyes with a defiant edge and humpfed.

Oh, so the red bean is susceptible huh? Isn’t that adorable. Marinette cooed interiorly.

“Well, you have been chosen so it’s not as if you can return me. You will make up your mind one way or another”

She takes it back. Not cute at all.

She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking and rubbing her temple for a few seconds before looking at Tikki again.

“You did mention a guardian” she pondered, seeing Tikki freeze in a peripheral vision “We can come to an agreement with them. I’m sure there must be many other candidates who are much more experienced and would happily take the job.”

“I’m not telling you!” exclaimed the small god who was now pouting. “Your heart yearns for responsibility. I can feel it. You will become the Ladybug Paris needs and no one else would ever be able to replace you!”  
Tikki opened her mouth to continue her ranting that would put any conscience to shame and Marinette, like the pissed off teenager she currently was, shut her out by removing her earrings and putting them in the black box she found in her purse.  
“NO YOU WOULDN’T DA-”

There. 

Much.More.Better

The more Tikki talked the more anxious Marinette was. She knew the stress would make her explode or do something stupid like talking to Adrien.

She sighed, looking at the object in her hands that contained a magical being. She had no idea how it got into her bag and it scared her a little to be honest. 

It also gave her an idea. A dangerous idea but a necessary one.

If the guardian was unreachable and Paris still needed superheroes then she was going to find another ladybug herself.

One she would make sure would accept Tikki’s offer with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So here is the first chapter of this AU and I hope you like it so far >.<  
> I have a few chapters planned so I will post the rest soon this week and try to post a chapter each week.
> 
> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
